Wednesday
by xfamous
Summary: Megan has always been the normal girl on the block with the boring normal name. But what happens when her mother dies and she is left incharge? Join Megan as she must change her name and jump from relative to relative...each time lerning the truth from a
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I am not V.C. Andrews or Andrew Neiderman. I don't own any of her/his/their characters but I do own these characters and this story. Please do not steal my ideas. Also please leave a review so that I can see how you are enjoying the story! Thanks!_

**Prologue**

I still remember that night, five years ago when I was just turning ten. It was very hot outside and although it was very late all of the children were still outside playing with their friends, it was summer after all.

I had been sitting on the front steps of my best friend Rosalyn Walkers house when mother called me inside. Before mother called me Rosalyn and I had been discussing what we would name our children someday. I had always been jealous of Rosalyn's parents because they had named her something original and interesting while my parents had named me Megan…just like 7 other girls in my classes parents had named them. Rosalyn on the other hand was the only person with her name in all of Oak Mill, Georgia, and she was always coming up with beautiful and exotic names for her children. I believe at that time her favorite name was Savannah…we had taken a day long trip there a couple weeks before and Rosalyn had fallen in love with the beautiful scenery. My favorite name on the other hand had been Marissa, which was unusual but not nearly as amazing as Savannah.

My mother had called me in to help her put my baby sister, Sarah, to bed and I of course had jumped at the chance, after all Sarah was the sweetest little 9 month year old in the world.

After Sarah was fast asleep my mother sat me down and broke the news to me, the news that would change everything. Mother told me that hot humid night that she was dying from cancer. Dying, my mother who always seemed so strong! I didn't believe her, not then anyway. I remember running to my room yelling that she should never tell me such lies again and collapsing on my bed.

Two months later I held a squirming baby Sarah as my family said out goodbyes to my mother before they lowered the casket. I didn't cry then, my papa had told me to try to be strong because if I cried then all of the other children would begin to cry too. He told me to save my tears for when I was alone in my room at home, or with Rosalyn. So as I stood there watching the men lower my mother's body in the grave I was able to pull off only a hollow feeling. My mother had been my best friend…closer than even Rosalyn, and now she had left me. I remember my little three year old brother, Christopher, asking me that night when momma was going to come home, because he was tired of all those casseroles, he wanted momma's macaroni and cheese. I answered him, saying that mother was in her home already her home way up in heaven with Jesus and that I would fix him some of her macaroni and cheese tomorrow, but that night I began thinking, who was going to take care of me and my five little brothers and sisters? I would do as much as possible but I had school and papa had to work. I didn't know then what I know now or I would have quit school immediately to care for my siblings.

_A/N: so what did you think? That was just my prologue, I'll try to write more soon. Please leave reviews…telling me what I can do and am doing to make my stories great, or just telling me what you though thanks!_


	2. The Long Awauted Reunion

_A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time…I have had a lot of things come up in my life recently that kept me from my writing. But Everything is better or at least smoothed down a little bit and I'm bored stiff this week so I'll be writing A LOT! Thank you for the comments sooooooo much! I love comments! 3 Famous_

_Mhalligan-I'm sorry I didn't update very soon, but I will try harder from now on!_

_XPrincessDestineyx-I absolutely love putting clif hangers at the end of the chapters….it keeps people reading!_

Chapter 1-the long awaited reunion 

"Ring Ring!" I was woken up by the sound of my cheap cell phone I'd bought with my babysitting money last year. "Who could be calling at this time of night?" I wondered looking at the clock, it read 2:27 AM

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, I heard a slight muffled crying on the other line.

"Maggie? Is that you? Its me R…Rosalyn," cried the pitiful voice on the other line.

"Rosie? What wrong? Why are you calling me?" I asked, Rosalyn had moved two years after my mother had died and although we'd promised to keep in touch and stay best friends forever we'd faded away and hadn't even emailed each other for the last year, so naturally I knew something big was wrong when she'd called.

"Oh Megan I'm so sorry! You probably hate me now! I just stopped talking to you, you probably don't even want to talk to me now! I…I shouldn't have called I'll just go, I'm so sorry….."

"Rosalyn! Its okay I don't mind that you called, it just surprised me that's all!" I cut into her sobbing cries.

"Oh but you'll never talk to me again when I tell you what happened! Oh Megan you'll hat my guts for forever! I can't believe I let this happen!" She cried.

"What happened? What's wrong? What did you do?" I asked, by now I was fully awake and had all my attention on her, I'd almost yelled those last words but stopped myself remembering my ten year old sister Ashley was asleep in her room on one side of my wall and my older brother David was supposedly asleep in his room on the other side, but I knew he wasn't.

"Megan…I…I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a child!" Rosalyn cried. There was complete silence from me, was this the same twelve year old who had moved away 3 years ago filled with dreams and goals? The same girl I spent hours coming up with names for our babies in the future? Well it seemed as if _her _future had come, but mine, thankfully, was still my future..not my present as hers now was. "Oh Maggie, please say something! Anything! Just don't stay silent!" Rosalyn was crying.

"What is there to say Rose, I just can't believe _you_ would get pregnant! Jamie Cartly maybe but not you! How, who, when?" I cried suddenly coming out of my daze of our past.

"I don't know Megan! I mean I know the father has to be Jordan Green, he's the only guy I've ever, well you know. But we used protection every time! We aren't dumb! Oh Megan when I told him he said he'd help me, but he broke up with me yesterday! I can't tell my parents! What am I going to do?" she said panicking now!

"Hush, sweetie." I said putting on the maternal nature I'd been born with and that had only increased after my mother died, "we'll come up with something."

"But what? There's nothing we can do! I've thought of everything!"

"You could come back and move in with me!" I said suddenly thinking of it, I knew it would be dangerous but papa was never home and my siblings wouldn't mind.

"You'd let me do that? Oh that would be wonderful! Oh Maggie can I do that? Really?"

"Of course! I insist you come at once! It'll be wonderful! I can help you and we'll think of something from there! Just come home!" I cried excitedly.

"Okay I'll leave tomorrow morning! And I'll be there by Wednesday! But I really need to go now I'm really tired! Oh thank you Meg! I knew you'd come up with something! I love you! Bye!"

I heard the click telling me she'd hung up and I lowered the phone from my ear. What was I doing? There was no way this was going to work! Her parents would come here first knowing that's exactly where she'd go. Not to mention The house was already full, we didn't have room for another person, especially one with a baby on the way.

As excited as I'd been a few moments before, I was now depressed and completely desperate. I lay down and muffled my cries with my pillow. I heard a soft knock on my door and instead of waiting for my answer my brother walked in. David had been my anchor through many things; he'd been there through mothers death and when Rosalyn had moved. He'd also been there last year when I'd broken my leg in a car wreck my boyfriend had caused by driving home from a party under the influence, he'd gotten out with barely a scratch but I'd broken my leg and in the other car there was a three year old girl killed. Needless to say he was out of my life quickly, but David had been there through it all and I knew always would be.

He crossed the room to my bed and gently took me into his arms, I immediately flung my arms around him and buried my head on his shoulder crying hysterically as if the world was coming to an end

"Oh Daniel what am I going to do? We don't have room for Rosalyn, no matter what I said!"

"Its okay sis, we'll clean out our study tomorrow and make room!"

I loved the way my brother worked, he didn't even ask for a reason just assumed it was important and put it as the first priority on his list. I fell asleep that night in his comforting arms and I don't know the exact time he left but I remember waking up in the middle of the night with his arms still around me.

The next few days passed in a whirlwind. I had my entire family helping me clean out the study and bringing in old furniture making it a homely place. I cooked quite a bit and got David to run me out to buy some books on parenthood for Rosalyn and I to go through. By Wednesday the house was clean and there was a room set up for Rosalyn with a bunch of baby things nearby

I was nervous when I heard the doorbell ring that night. Papa had taken Ashley, Sarah, Jessica, and Kevin, my younger siblings out for ice cream and like usual David had locked himself in his room. I set down the dish I'd been drying and dried off my hands before heading through our large living room to answer the door.

I opened the door and looked out. Standing at the door was Rosalyn biting her bottom lip as I knew she did when she was nervous.

"Hey Megan," she said quietly, "I missed you."

_A/N: well there you go I finally wrote chapter one! It isn't at all like I'd planned on writig it, but I think the current events in my life are affecting how I write so I'm changing the plot completely! LOL! Well leave lots of comments! 3 lots! _


End file.
